


Sassy

by Autumn__Rose



Series: 4 Hearts Are Better Then 1 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, No like literally, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, johnny is almost on fire, johnny tops steve for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Johnny tops Steve for once.





	Sassy

“Harder.” The blondes growls.

Johnny raises a eyebrow at his sassy tone from behind him and starts really giving it to him, making sure his cock is even extra hot as it pounds away into his super soldier.

“Oh fuck.”

Johnny stifles his laugh...mostly, “You wanted it harder so i’m giving it to you harder.”

“Your cock...fuckkkk feels like i’m burning up from the inside.” Steve pants.

Johnny almost stops at those words, but he doesn’t. He knows Steve would tell him to stop if it was to much and his tone....doesn’t sound like he minds all that much anyway, “Oh yeah?”

“You know it does.” Steve sasses back and boy Johnny can’t wait for Bucky to get home and fuck the sass right out of him, sure TJ could soften Steve up, but it was Bucky who could literally fuck sassy Steve into silence.

“Hmmmm, don’t think I like your tone big guy.” Johnny never once stops pounding away into the blonde, he makes sure to fist some of his hair this time and grip it tight, making Steve hiss in pain, even as his cock leaks more at the pain.

“So fucking cocky...” Steve growls pushing back every time Johnny pushes forward.

“You love my cock, say it, say I love your cock Johnny.” The brunette moans out.

“Never.”

Johnny laughs darkly, “Oh yeah? Never huh, what if I just stop right now?”

“You wouldn’t.”

Johnny leans down and digs his finger nails down Steve’s back making sure to make his hands extra hot, “FUCK!”

“I’m sorry what was that?” Johnny growls grinding his cock into Steve harshly.

“Goddamn asshole...fucking not playing fair.” Steve groans.

“You started this shit, by being a little shit, now, say thank you for your cock Johnny.” The brunette wheedles, reaching down and grabbing Steve’s dick in a tight and very hot hand.

“Fuck! thank you for your cock....Johnny.” Every single word out of Steve’s mouth seems like it pains him to do it, he doesn’t really submit for Johnny, he never does and that’s ok, there dynamic doesn’t work that way normally.

Normally Johnny is at Steve’s mercy and they like it best that way, just once in a blue moon, they do this and Steve is always a little asshole about it, that’s ok, Johnny loves it as much as Steve does.

“See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Johnny doesn’t even give Steve time to sass back like he knows he will, he just starts fucking the day lights out of him, and Steve shouts into the pillow as he comes undone from it.


End file.
